Contrato de Know How
Definición de Know How a. Tiene una relación directa con la innovación tecnológica; los poseedores del Know How son los que desarrollan la tecnología en primer lugar y, por tanto, dominan el procedimiento; Con el Know How se obtiene exclusividad para utilizar y mantener la propiedad industrial sobre un proceso u objeto. De esta forma, se usa como una gran ventaja competitiva al hacer el producto más valioso; Es importante considerar que el proceso en cuestión ha de ser algo novedoso y distinto. b. El Know How es entendido como la totalidad de los conocimientos, del saber especializado y de la experiencia, volcados en el procedimiento y en la realización técnica de la fabricación de un producto, precisando que dicho concepto puede designar no solamente fórmulas y procedimientos secretos, sino también una técnica que guarde conexión con procedimientos de fabricación patentados y que sea necesaria para hacer uso de la patente y que también puede designar procedimientos prácticos, particularidades y procedimientos especializados técnicos, que hayan sido obtenidos por un productor a través de la investigación y no deben ser adquiridos por la competencia. c. Conjunto de conocimientos prácticos no patentados que han sido adquiridos por el franquiciador mediante la inversión de recursos económicos y humanos, así como en virtud de su experiencia en la explotación del negocio. Debe ser secreto, sustancial e identificado. El autoempleado debe conocer exactamente de que trata ya que es lo que le aportará valor al negocio. d. Es el conjunto no divulgado de informaciones técnicas, patentables o no, que son necesarias para la producción industrial, directamente y en las mismas condiciones de un producto o de un procedimiento, procedimiento de la experiencia, el Know how es el complemento de lo que la industria no puede saber por el solo examen del producto y el mero conocimiento de la técnica. Cuando se aplica a una organización se dice que es la experiencia con que esta cuenta para desarrollar sus actividades, ya sea productivas, administrativas, financieras, comerciales y de control. El "know-how" en una empresa, a partir de la era industrial, se ha convertido en valioso activo intangible, el cual incluye la forma de mezclar componentes, los equipos utilizados, el personal que sabe hacer la receta, etc. Lo que venden los que ofrecen franquicias es precisamente el "know-How", esto es cómo hacer las cosas en una empresa para que esta sea altamente productiva. Características del Know How a. La información ha de ser guardada, para mantener el secreto frente a terceros fuera de la compañía. b. La empresa ha de ofrecer todas las herramientas posibles para mantener el carácter secreto de la información. c. El procedimiento (o elemento) denominado como Know How ha de tener atractivo comercial, es decir, el resto de competidores han de tener interés real por adquirir ese Know How. Elementos que caracterizan al Know How' a. Práctico, o sea útil, funcional, beneficioso, aprovechable, real. b. Probado: que los procedimientos hayan sido ensayados, demostrados y comprobados, a la vez seguros y acreditados. c. Original: que sea nuevo, peculiar, interesante. Es esta característica lo que lo hace confidencial durante la vida del contrato y luego de su terminación. d. Específico: que sea un conjunto de técnicas, procedimientos y métodos definidos e individualizados e identificados en forma concreta. e. Generalmente no patentados y secreto (en el sentido que no es comúnmente conocido) f. Reproducible: o fácilmente transmisible oralmente - en sesiones de entrenamiento - o por escrito en los contratos y/o manuales. g. Sustancial: por el hecho de que el mismo incluya una información importante para la venta de los productos o la prestación de los servicios, para la presentación de los productos, las relaciones con la clientela y en general la gestión operativa y administrativa El término "Know-How" está ampliamente estudiado en el libro "The 8 Skills That Separate People Who Perform from Those Who Don't" (en inglés: Las ocho habilidades que separan la gente que rinden y las que no) del Dr. Ram Charan, quien es uno de los consultores más reconocidos a nivel mundial. Antes de dedicarse a la consultoría fue profesor de Mercadeo en Harvard Business School, Kellogg School of Management y Boston University. Según este libro las ocho habilidades principales del "Know-How" son las siguientes: a. Posicionar y Re-posicionar. Encontrar la idea central del negocio que permita satisfacer las demandas de los compradores y hacer dinero. b. Identificar con Precisión el Cambio Externo. Detectar las amenazas de cambio en el comportamiento de industrias y compradores, para mantener el negocio a la ofensiva. c. Liderar el Sistema Social. Agrupar a las personas adecuadas con las conductas correctas y la información correcta para tomar decisiones mejores, más rápidamente y conseguir resultados. d. Examinar a la Gente. Calibrar a las personas basándose en sus acciones, decisiones y conductas, alineándolas a las demandas de trabajo. e. Crear un Equipo. Conseguir líderes muy competentes, emocionalmente estables, realistas, maduros, calmados y leales, que trabajen juntos expeditamente. f. Fijar Objetivos. Determinar resultados deseados que estén balanceados entre los que el negocio puede llegar a ser, con lo que es realista conseguir. g. Establecer Prioridades con Precisión Láser. Definir el camino y alinear recursos, acciones y energías para lograr los objetivos. h. Confrontar las Fuerzas Sociales. Anticiparse y responder a las presiones sociales que no se controlan, pero que pueden afectar su negocio. Empíricamente el Know how se describe en los contratos y en los manuales de las franquicias. Y su forma de transmitirlo es esencial, ya que le facilita al franquiciado la posibilidad de entrar en un negocio sin experiencia previa y con conocimientos limitados. El Know How debe estar en constante evolución, adecuándose a los avances comerciales y tecnológicos y asimismo, adaptable a las características geográficas, demográficas o culturales donde se desarrolle la franquicia. De ahí que debe ser constantemente actualizado y perfeccionado, introduciendo las innovaciones que vayan apareciendo, incluso las aportadas por los propios franquiciados. En las franquicias de formato o negocios, el Know-How incide en su valor comercial. Si el negocio a franquiciar tiene un saber hacer bien desarrollado, su atractivo será mayor y, en consecuencia, también lo será su costo y posible rentabilidad. LA TRANSFERENCIA DE TECNOLOGÍA DENTRO DEL DESARROLLO 'DE LOS PAÍSES.' Debido a que la tasa de desarrollo tecnológico es desigual a través de los diferentes países, la tecnología se constituye, muchas veces, en el elemento propicio para contribuir al desarrollo global y uniforme de las naciones a través de los conocimientos Industriales y Comerciales que los países mas avanzados le pueden proveer a los menos desarrollados. El desigual desarrollo tecnológico y comercial entre los países se reducirá en la medida en que la tecnología se incorpore como una “transferencia de tecnología”, concepto que en su uso general constituye un proceso por el cual los conocimientos desarrollados en una organización o en un área, con un propósito determinado, es aplicada en otra organización o área determinada, no de manera directa, sino a través de conocimientos y experiencias son asimilados y adaptados a las necesidades del contorno social al cual son transferidos. Se denomina tecnología en el mundo del comercio internacional “a la aplicación de conocimientos científicos o los medio técnicos, a fin de obtener nuevos productos y servicios, mejor calidad en ellos, menores costos, o menor tiempo para su obtención, así como procedimientos técnicos complejos para lograr productos de calidad difíciles de imitar.” Por su parte “transferencia” no significa ya traslado de algo de un lugar a otro, sino más bien se utiliza para denominar los contratos en los que una parte concede a la otra la posibilidad de utilizar su patente o su Know How. La transferencia de tecnología puede tener diferentes significados en diferentes situaciones; en algunos casos, se refiere a la transferencia de derechos legales que reconocen el uso exclusivo sobre creaciones de la mente, como la asignación de una patente por medio de un contrato de licencia; en otros casos, el esfuerzo de transferencia incluye el movimiento espontáneo de información, conocimientos y habilidades a través de la interacción empresa-empresa, persona-persona. Otras opiniones, como la doctrina Española afirman que la transferencia de tecnología tiene un significado preciso, argumentando que esta solo se refiere a la Transmisión de conocimientos técnicos patentados o secretos, a diferencia de la Llamada Asistencia Técnica la cual hace referencia a la asistencia relativa a la Producción y distribución de bienes y servicios en todos los grados, suministrada por un periodo de tiempo fijado en función del objeto particular de esta asistencia y en la que se incluyen, por ejemplo, consultas o visitas de expertos, preparación de planos y diseños, supervisión de fabricación, estudios de mercadeo y formación de personal. Considero que la expresión transferencia de tecnología debe ser concebida como el proceso por medio del cual un conjunto de conocimientos se transmiten de un área o sector determinado a otro, siendo este un concepto que engloba los diferentes tipos de transmisión de conocimientos dentro de los que podemos encontrar al contrato de asistencia técnica, el cual será analizado más adelante. En cualquiera de los casos, lo que se busca es el uso actual e innovador de los productos o procesos, y que estos, sean aplicados según las necesidades del área en la cual se va adoptar la tecnología. Los beneficios económicos de una transferencia de tecnología, adaptados a un país, se acrecientan cuando un producto, proceso o servicio es traído al mercado donde puede ser vendido o usado para aumentar la productividad, se trata de ver si la tecnología a aplicar en un país determinado, es percibida como una necesidad del mercado. Cuando una transferencia de tecnología es exitosa, nuevos y diferentes productos o procesos llegan a ser disponibles para inducir o cubrir la demanda en el mercado, creando un ambiente de crecimiento y prosperidad económica dentro de un sector o país determinado. Todos los hechos anotados anteriormente se dan sin esperar a que largas investigaciones desarrollen tecnologías implementadas ya en otros países o regiones con resultados concretos, solo basta un proceso de transferencia dethumb|right|335 px tecnología y su posterior tropicalización o adaptación para lograr los resultados mencionados. Hoy, bajo los nuevos esquemas mencionados, la necesidad de integración comercial conlleva a la necesidad de un contenido mucho mayor en la transferencia de tecnología, que no solo abarque derechos reconocidos como exclusivos, como sucedía anteriormente, sino otras experiencias y conocimientos que no son reconocidos como derechos y que hoy en día juegan un papel de vital importancia tales como: el establecimiento de centros educativos, fábricas, programas de entrenamiento industrial y agrícola y estructuras de universidades con visión global y otros servicios que en términos generales no tendrían una protección especial frente a terceros en el momento de su incursión a un área determinada. De ahí, la importancia de esta tesis, en tanto vamos a tratar de esbozar cual es el reconocimiento que se le debe dar a esta nueva forma de transferencia de tecnología, que carece de un reconocimiento de exclusividad a favor de su titular. En la actualidad, firmas de negocio internacionales buscan socios posibles en otros países, ofreciendo sus experiencias tecnológicas e industriales para poder penetrar los mercados extranjeros, todas favorecidas por las nuevas leyes de inversión extranjera que flexibilizan y en algunos casos liberan totalmente el manejo de las regalías por concepto de inversión en transferencia de tecnología. Estas asociaciones con empresas nacionales son lo que se impone y en estas asociaciones es cuando se presenta la transferencia de tecnología que, en su mayor parte, se refiere a experiencias y secretos del negocio adquiridos en mercados mas activos y dinamicos. Esta transferencia de tecnología se convierte en un medio eficaz para los países con bajo nivel tecnológico y comercial, por medio de la cual estos pueden alcanzar conocimientos que ya han sido desarrollados por naciones más industrializadas, evitando de esta manera, que se hagan cuantiosas inversiones en el desarrollo de tecnologías ya implementadas. Es mejor dedicar esfuerzos a investigar nuevas tecnologías y, tropicalizar aquellas existentes a las necesidades del país. Es importante para culminar, expresar las palabras de la Naciones Unidas sobre el papel de las transnacionales en el desarrollo de los países, palabras que en nuestro sentir reflejan en parte lo que se ha querido decir en este proyecto. “La transferencia de tecnología, o las actividades de comercialización de las empresas transnacionales, adoptan diversas formas y se llevan a cabo por diversos canales. La inversión extranjera directa ha sido tradicionalmente una de las vías más importantes de la transferencia de tecnología; ya que implica la reubicación física de sistemas de producción, capital y diversas formas no integradas de tecnología, a partir del decenio de 1970, otras vías de transferencia de tecnología han adquirido rápidamente importancia, entre ellas, las empresas mixtas, los proyectos llave en mano y los acuerdos de concesión de licencias industriales, sean estos representativos de derechos exclusivos, o conocimientos adquiridos a través de la experiencia.” ' EL KNOW HOW COMO OBJETO DE LA TRANSFERENCIA DE TECNOLOGIA.' Para entrar en este tema es pertinente citar la opinión de Servan-Schreiber, para quien: “La fuerza moderna es la capacidad de inventar, es decir, la investigación y la capacidad de insertar las invenciones en los productos, es decir, la tecnología. Y, precisamente, lo que transforma la investigación en tecnología no es sino el Know-How, esto es el saber técnico-práctico aplicable industrialmente de manara que se obtenga un beneficio en la competencia económica.” Esta concepción, a nuestro sentir muestra, en forma global, cual es el papel que desempeña el KnowHow dentro de la transferencia de tecnología, esbozando a esta figura como el elemento necesario para poder implementar determinados conocimientos o técnicas industriales y comerciales en un sector determinado, elemento que en palabras de Aracama Zorraquín “constituye un saber práctico de cómo realizar, de manera económicamente competitiva, determinadas prestaciones industriales” Agregaría a estas definiciones, que el Know How también se refiere a prestaciones de carácter puramente comercial que, en ambos casos, son producto de la experiencia e investigación más que de la imaginación. Dentro de la organización de una empresa, existen una serie de elementos adicionales que contribuyen al éxito comercial de la misma, tales como: el planteamiento de políticas de compra, venta y producción; el adecuado manejo del mercado; el asesoramiento técnico y de organización, y los demás elementos que de una u otra forma constituyen parte de ese “saber como”, para obtener un nivel optimo de competencia o un resultado empresarial eficaz. Dicho saber, poseído por ciertas empresas, es objeto de negociaciones y actualmente es transferido de unas a otras mediante formas especiales de contratos de transferencia de tecnología, como lo es el contrato de Know How a través de las diferentes modalidades que este presenta, contrato que ha proliferado por el aumento en el número de empresas locales no subsidiarias que tienen como sustento la asistencia técnica de empresas extranjeras. El Alemán Herbert Stumpf comenta sobre el tema que, el Know-How constituye, junto con el restante progreso técnico general que una empresa pueda haber alcanzado en su producción, un factor decisivo para determinar su competitividad, por lo cual, atina a decir el autor, que para el desarrollo en conjunto, un empresario deberá hacer costosas inversiones. Si le parece excesivo el gasto para su establecimiento o bien excesivo el riesgo de una búsqueda y experimentación infructuosa, intentará participar de los conocimientos adquiridos por otra empresa, comprando a esta el Know-How necesario. Transmitiendo su Know How posibilitan sobre todo a las empresas pequeñas y medianas una explotación moderna y racional, que estas no podrían realizar valiéndose solamente de sus propios recursos. De esta manera, la transferencia de Know-How conduce a una meta que puede estimarse deseada desde el punto de vista de la economía global. Se puede concluir sobre este punto, que el Know-How constituye uno de los elementos que pueden ser objeto de la transferencia de tecnología, destacándose por la diversidad de conocimientos que esta especial figura puede abarcar. Cuando existe una transferencia de tecnología que involucra el Know-How, se esta dando la transferencia de conocimientos sobre las experiencias de naturaleza técnica, comercial, administrativa, financiera o de otra naturaleza, aplicables en la práctica a la explotación de una empresa. Estos conocimientos se destacan por ser de vital importancia para el desarrollo de cualquier sector industrial o comercial, distinguiéndose esta clase de conocimientos de otros que también son objeto de transferencia de tecnología, porque estos carecen de un reconocimiento de exclusividad para su titular, por lo que su protección y transferencia están revestidos de características especiales. 1 http://www.mercadeo.com/68_know-how.htm 1 http://www.e-conomic.es/programa/glosario/definicion-know-how 1 Cámara Internacional de Comercio. Perú. 2007 1 Definicion dela Association des Bureaux pour la protection de la Propiete Industrielle 1 http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Know_how 1 Sidney Alex Bravo Melgar. ''Contratos atípicos e innominados. Contratos modernos empresariales. ''Ediciones Legales Iberoamericana. Lima, 2003. 1 Santiago Aguilar Canosa, El contrato de Asistencia técnica como modalidad de transferencia Internacional de tecnología 1976. 1 La información sobre la argumentación de la doctrina española se encuentra en una publicación realizada por la oficina de rentas de española cual habla del contrato de Asistencia Técnica. 1 Las concepciones generales sobre este tema fueron tomadas del documento “Tecnology Transfer : Use of federraly funded research and development” . Congressional Research Service . Library of Congress . USA. Este documento esta actualizado a fecha de 1996, y su tema principal es la necesidad de que se implemente una transferencia de tecnología de los laboratorios federales y estatales a las actividades del sector privado. Otra base de apoyo para este tema fue el documento de Charles Susskind, Norte Americano dedicado a tratar temas relacionados con tecnología, su documento fue buscado en Internet, con la referencia Grolier Electronic Publishing,inc. Página web . www.loc.gov/ the library of congres. 1 NACIONES UNIDAS. “ Las empresas Transnacionales en el desarrollo mundial. 3Er estudio, Nueva York. 1983, pag 187 1 Jean-Jaques Servan Schreiber, Le défi américan, Denoel, paris, 1967, p.293, en Aracama Zorraquin 1 Aracama Zorraquin, Desarrollo Ecónomico, acceso a la tecnología y patentes de invención. Comunicación presentada al congreso de la asociación interamericana de la propiedad industrial. Caracas 1971. 1 El fundamento para la formulación de la adición a la definición del autor citado, se fundamenta en una investigación realizada en los archivos sistematizados del periódico EL TIEMPO, la cual tuvo por objeto buscar cual es el uso común que se le vienen dando a la expresión Know-How. Se demostró que en la mayoría de los casos se refiere a este como las experiencias adquiridas por los comerciantes a través de su de su trabajo, sin ser necesariamente secreto. Los resultados de esta investigación serán ampliados en el siguiente capitulo. Además de esto el autor Alemán HerbertStumpf, reconoce en su obra El Contrato de Know-How, que junto con el Know How técnico, hay que reconocer también la existencia de un Know How comercial. Este puede consistir por ejemplo en la organización de una empresa 1 Este texto fue tomado de la tesis de grado, denominada “El Know-How”, presentada en el año de 1986, por Talia Constantin Casas y Jaime Trujillo García, para optar por él titulo de abogado de la Universidad Javeriana 1 HERBERT STUMP. “El contrato de Know-How”, Pag 15, 16. ----